


Red is The Color of your Energy.

by prettydarkmoonbunny



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Fem Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith and Shiro are like brothers, Multi, Pidge is a bad ass, Sexy lotor, Yes the tittle is from that song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydarkmoonbunny/pseuds/prettydarkmoonbunny
Summary: Everything was working perfectly..until it didn't.Get some ancient alien magic, a lot of bad luck and BAM! You have a sexy, fun mess... specially if the ones involved are teenagers in a floating castle.. and SPECIALLY if the one most involve have no idea what the hell happen... and also mix up a sexy half galra exile Prince.Really quick note, this is a multi chapter story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! Please joining me in this crazy trip thru hormones and changing and not changing perspectives on life! This will not be part of any canons season, so don't try to make sense of any timing or special part of the series. 
> 
> Have fun!!

Red Is The Color of your Energy 

 

Like always everything was working perfectly… until it wasn't …

Haggard and the Druids were trying with all their might to kill everyone… no more playing, no more Roobeast, just them versus the Paladin. 

It all started with a distress call using the Blade of Marmora code and frequency and the alarms of the Castle blazing, calling to action.  
The Castle wormhole to the closest available location and the Lions flew to the unknown planet. Keith tried to contact Kolivan more than once… but he never received any feedback, he also tried contacting Blade of Marmora's headquarters, but got the same result…  
The stress call was coming from an old structure, it looked like some kind of temple, maybe in another moment they would have stop and looked to the strange inscription on the wall, or the way the wall were lit with energy currents, but not now, they were all completely focused on identifying the threat and creating a plan of action.  
Pidge was trying to pint point the exact location where the call was originated, but the temple was built like a maze.

“Hey…um guys, don’t you think is kind of strange the we have been roaming this place for a while, but we have not find anything?”, Hunk whispered while pointing with is bayard at anything that moved. 

“Yeah", said Lance “I was literally thinking the same thing” he was positioned at the end of the group, looking for any threads that could attack from behind. 

“If the Blade activated a distress protocol… if they… they don't just do it…” Keith gritted his teeth, looking intently to the darkness that was in front.

“We’ll get to the bottom of this" Shiro’s commanding voice whispered “Is this the right way Pidge? I can swear we pass that same mark on the wall like three times already”

Pidge huffed “ The energy on the walls are interfering with my instruments” she looked at the walls “ I do believe it could have something to do with the magnetic currents going trough them, since they are in front of each other, I think they are creating constructive pulses, the amplitude of the resulting pulse is the sum of the amplitudes of the two initial pulses. This could be two crests meeting or two troughs meeting…” she stopped her explanation, she could fell the confusion on her teammates “It's like a fog that is in front of my scan"

“Ahhhh”, they all exclaimed.

They walked a few more minutes, until Pidge “Finally” murmured Lance, was able to localize the exact room. 

“Of course is in the center of the creepy temple, I bet there's a dias and an altar…”

“Hunk, get your head in the game” Shiro was signaling to hold all movement until Pidge could finish scanning the room for any life form.

“ Is clear" she said “ there is nothing I can pick up"

“ Should we even go in?” Lance was looking at the entrance with distrust “ I mean… I don’t know guys, but this smells like a trap to me"

“ Are you sure there is no sign of life inside?” Keith was feeling more and more concerned 

“Well, I can't be 100% sure, like I told you before, the electric pulses of the wall are really messing with my instruments”

“Keith" Shiro whispered “ Don't do anything rash… maybe Lance is right, this looks really suspicious “

“Preach” exclaimed Lance

“There is no sign of life” Keith responded through gritted teeth.

“Not 100% sure!” repeat Pidge

“ What if we were to late” he continued “What if they  
are all…I can't just leave them…" he moved forward before anyone could stopped him… 

And everything went to hell.

As soon as Keith got closer to the dais and yes an Altar, Hunk was signaling it and showing to everyone he has been correct. The electric magic attack came from all directions.  
The Paladin had little time to react, blood running cold when they noticed the ones attacking them were no others that Zarkon witch and her followers.  
Shiro was screaming instructions, trying to coordinate an offensive, but the Druid gave no reprise, one after another the energy crackled, engulfing all empty spaces, the wall were starting to glow brighter and brighter. One energy blast hit extremely close to Keith, in order to avoid it he had to jump into the Altar, it was on that moment, all walls shined with an incandescent forced, making everyone on the room cover their eyes. Even the witch couldn't resist.  
Keith, just like everybody else, was also blinded by the light and couldn't see how all the energy was concentrating on the dais and moving up to the Altar, he felt something hot engulfed him and then a excruciating pain that left him paralyzed, body arching back and a scream tearing from his throat.  
All the Druid began to disappear, even Haggard had to retreat, she could fell the room feeding from her Quintessence , as soon as she left the light died and Keith fell back on the Altar completely unconscious.

“Keith!” Shiro was screaming and blindly stumbling in the room, he was completely unaware of Keith location… his horrific scream reverberating on his mind. 

“I can't see" complained Lance "Keith, please buddy, you have to talk to us" the silence was so loud to Lance ears…

Pidge was blindly pressing on her helmet, trying to make the visor as dark as possible, hopping it would help her see something. She finally got the correct shade allowing her some small vision.  
“Everyone calm down” she commanded on a shaky voice “ Set your visors on the darkest setting, it will help some" she looked around “I can't see the Witch or the Druids’ they must have left during the light explosion” she started looking for Keith, she could hear complaint from her teammates they were unable to find the correct command on their helmets in order to make the required changes, but she was not paying attention.... she could see Keith prone form on the Altar.

“No"

She started running Shiro following close. 

“God, please no…please…please …no" they could hear Shiro desperate voice.

“Keith…please” Pidge was also begging.

He arrived first and upon laying his eyes on Keith, he notice something was horrible wrong, but he also notice Keith was breathing and that was everything that matter right now.

He picked him up with the most possible care, to scare to notice what was amiss.

“Pidge, look for the fastest way out…”

CRACK 

One part of the ceiling almost fell on top of them.

“RUN" screamed Lance. 

“Run where" ask Hunk, while running.

“The interference is over, just follow me" screams Pidge.

Shiro was holding Keith close to his chest, trying to keep him as stable as possible…while escaping from a temple that was falling a part.  
They find the exit much more faster that what it took them to get to the center, part of it was Pigde instruments were working perfectly and part was most of the front of the structure was already in ruins, leaving a straight road outside.  
They run to the Lions, all of them felling the distress of their owner, all ready have their mouths open and ready for them, with the exception of the Red Lion, her eyes were light up, and if there was a way for the Lions to show distress, well she was showing it.  
Shiro sat on the fight deck immediately containing the Castle and informing Allura and Cora of the situation, without releasing Keith, who was still completely out, breathing calmly, as if it was a normal sleep, but Shiro knew something was wrong, he could fell it on the deepest part of his soul.

“Please hang on, don’t you dare..” his voice shook with emotion 

“Shiro!” Lance concern was palpable “is he.. ?”

“He is breathing…the faster we get to the Castle… 

Princess! Have a Pod ready"

“We have everything ready" answered Coran “The Princess is already on the Black Lion hangar, we assumed you will be bringing Keith back, she have a body scan, that way it would be much more faster to get him on the Pod”

The flight back was short, but extremely long for all of them.

As soon as the Black Lion entered the Castle Shiro brought Keith to the body scan, laying him down with all the care in the world. As soon as the machine close and stared working the Princess pushed it to the medical bay, while looking at the screen for the results.  
Shiro tried to explain what happen, but the Princess told him it was not really necessary, the body scan will show everything that was wrong and the Pod would fix it.  
They arrived to the medical bay, all the Paladins arriving short after. The Princess was looking at the screen, one hand covering her mouth and eyes big.

“I need everybody to retire from the room immediately “ she ordered in a curt voice.

The room got colder, all Paladins looking at her with big scary eyes.

“What? Why? Keith…what is is?, Lance started walking close.

“Immediately” she looked at all of them.

“No” said Shiro “ You will tell us what's wrong, Keith…he is…Keith is my charge…if there is anything wrong, you have to…”

“There is nothing wrong" she whispered turning around and looking intently at Keith “Nothing I can do.. or fix"

“What do you mean?”Asked Hunk, “ He is hurt! We all hear him! The scream… he wouldn't scream that way…”

“Allura, please…” Shiro begged “He is my little brother…”

“Sister" corrected Allura, she turned around and looked directly to Shiro's eyes.

“ You now have a little sister"

 

TBC


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost: Thanks to all of you for reading my story!!
> 
>  
> 
> About this chapter...Alien sex life?...maybe??
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

The silence was absolute .

“What do you mean I have a sister, Keith is a boy … a Man!, stop wasting time and put him in a Pod"

Everyone was getting really nervous, it was not often that Shiro lost his cool, but also it was not often he was told his little brother was a girl…

“Shiro” said Allura “Look at the screen, there is nothing wrong with him, except that he is showing the readings of a she” Allura looked at everyone on the room. “ I need you… all of you" she looked intently at Shiro “ To leave the Room, I have to physically check him, to now how extensive are the changes he went through ” 

“ But didn't the scan showed” Lance made a quotation sign with his fingers “I mean, could it be wrong? Why do you need to see, like really see… Keith is an extremely private person… and I think it would be best if it was he the one who… you now… figure out what's missing…Oh my God!” scream Lance all of the sudden, making everyone on the room flinch “He is going to DIE when he notice his …Little Keith is missing!” Lance was holding his head, eyes as big as possible!

“For all the think you could be complaining” Pidge started grumbling, while walking close to the screen on the body scan “I can't believe your main concern is his co…”

Hunk covered her mouth before she could finish, she looked back at him and notice how pale he was. “You don't get it” He whispered “ Little Keith is missing! Gone! You are not suppose to lose it EVER"

Even Shiro was looking pale at the implications.

“Well” Pidge said “He didn't lose …” She looked around annoyed “I will not call it with that stupid name ... his genitals just changed” she started typing on the screen “ I can see perfectly formed ovaries, uterus, vulva… actually a complete female reproductive system…oooh shit… he will freak out completely” 

“ I don't get why he will get freak out, as you imply, number 5” said Coran while touching his mustache “ There are numerous species through the universe that change sex on determined state of their lives, the Spruncles from the Vega quadrant, they all are born females then choose to be Male to be able to reproduce and carry youngs, a rather beautiful specie if you ask me, Princess! Remember when we went to “

“Keith is not a Sprooncle" interrupted Lance

“Spruncle, number 3, if you are going to interrupt me, at least do it correctly”

“I think” Shiro's calm voice cut all conversations on alien sex life “ We should take Keith out of the body scan and take him to his room to rest" He looked at Allura, then to Coran for confirmation.

“Yes" She said “ I do believe it will be for the best" she looked concerned at Keith, who was still obliviously sleeping. She then released the door and the body scan opened.

Shiro got closer and picked him up, noticing how fragile he felt.. he didn't look smaller but the Paladin armor accommodate to his new body, Shiro could see the roundest of his breast, how his…her? Waist was much smaller, and even if the armor cover part of the neck it still looked longer and …well… feminine. His face… Keith was always beautiful, there was no doubt in that, but now he was breathtaking … longer lashes, fuller lips… small changes that created a ethereal creature.

“Keith" Shiro murmured solemnly “ Everything will be alright, we will face this like we have face everything ” and holding him tightly to his chest he promises “I will protect you".

He left the medical bay quietly, holding Keith as if he was the most precious thing in the universe.

 

\-------------------

 

Everything felt different, but it also didn't… he was sore all over… like waking up from a really hard training, like the ones he had when he just begun Marmora's training...maybe that was it? He trained until he pass out? It wasn't like it was the first time…Kolivan would take him to his quarter, wait for him to wake up and give him a piece of his mind…then he will punish him by making him train until he pass out again… fun times…   
But he wasn't on headquarters… The pain on his body was different, maybe he got the Flu and was just waking up after a high fever?

Why was everything so confusing right now?

“Keith?” Shiro's gentle voice call out. 

Keith open his eyes and looked at Shiro's concerns face, he could see his lips moving, but his mind was so foggy it took him some time to notice Shiro was talking to him

“Hey buddy! How are you feeling?”  
Shiro waited for an answer, but Keith was only looking at him confused, he took his hand and squeezed gently. “Keith, please, tell me was wrong"

Keith moistened his lip with the tip of his tongue “ Everything hurts" As soon as those words left Keith mouth, he sat up on the bed, putting both hand on his neck, the motion made his dizzy and was only Shiro quick reaction in holding him that save him from falling from the bed.

“What's wrong with my voice!” he look at Shiro with terrified eyes “ Why…why do I sound like this! Shiro what's wrong? Why do I sound like, like… a girl?”   
Shiro was looking so lost, he opened and close his mouth several time.

“ Is better if you see for your self” he pick him up from the bed and walk to the bathroom “Close your eyes Keith and do not open them up until I tell you"  
Keith close his eyes immediately, he trusted Shiro entirely, even though he was having a little panic attack at the moment.

He notice thru closed eyes when the lights from the bathroom automatically turned on, Shiro position him gently on the floor with his hand wound it tightly around his waist. 

“ Listen Keith, no matter what you see on the mirror, you are still you…I’m…we are all here for you, what ever you nee..”

“Is my Galra heritage?” Interrupted Keith without opening his eyes, “Did it came out?..is Allura upset?” he finished in almost a whisper.

“What no! Is not your Galra half and why would Allura be upset? She knows what an amazing person you are!... anyway this have nothing to do with..”

“Come on then? What the hell is wrong?”

“Like I said, is better if you see for yourself… open your eyes"

Keith open his eyes and looked at the mirror in front of him…but couldn't find himself.

He could see Shiro, with his white tuff, concerned eyes and tight lips, Keith almost wanted to ask what was wrong, why was he so stressed, but his mind couldn't concentrate on that idea, because Shiro was supposed to be holding him, he could feel his arms 1around his waist, but every time he looked at the mirror, it wasn't him he was holding, it was a woman. A full fledge woman wearing a loose T-shirt.

“What the...” the woman in the mirror talked at the same time he did… 

It all came back.

The alarm, the Temple, Haggard, the Druid, the white light…hot…the excruciating pain and then…nothing.

“Oh my God" he whispered, the woman on the mirror whisper too.

Of course she did too , a part of Keith mind murmur, she is… she is

“She is me" said Keith out loud, lifting on hand and touching the mirror 

“Keith…”

“But how?” with one hand still touching the mirror , he lifted the other one and touched is face “ I look so different, but it's me” he used both hand to touch his neck and then his breast “ Oh my God! I have boobs” he said while squeezing them, he look at Shiro and notice he was looking sideways “Shiro” he looked at Keith reflection “ How did this happened how did I became a... a … fuck! I can't even say it" Keith felt one of Shiro's hand hold is arm “ Don’t squeeze so hard, they may hurt later” Keith look at Shiro with an open mouth and let go. Both of his hand were on the bathroom counter 

“what else changed? How complex is the change? “   
Keith eyes opened up as big as possible. 

“ Shit! No" 

Panic engulfed him, his trembling hands moved in between is legs, to afraid to lift his shirt and see by himself, but there was nothing to see, he could feel the emptiness.

Little Keith was missing.

He passed out.

 

TBC


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How can you beat the unknown? Well you can't! Until becomes known ;)  
> Just a heads up... there is a little period talk.

Keith was currently sitting on the common room, holding a cup of Tea, courtesy of Allura and bundled up with a blanket , courtesy of Lance “ My sister always said it make her feel better" he said as explanation.  
Keith was looking into the Tea cup intently, as if the answers of all this craziness could be found there.

“How are you feeling ” asked Shiro for the one hundreth time.

Keith, just took a deep breath, everything was just so… so complicated, from the moment he woked up in his bed and passed out in the bathroom...  
Hunk told him they could hear Shiro's concern screams through out the Castle, calling for Allura and Coran to meet him on the medical bay. Obviously the entire Team went there and saw Keith laying down on a medical bed, Coran looking at the screen next to him. Allura was calmingly talking to Shiro, explaining to him; Keith might have loss consciousness because of the shock.

Lance look solemnly at Hunk “ It's confirmed” he whispered heartbroken “Little Keith is gone" Hunk covered his mouth to stop the gasp that escaped.

“ Shiro" said Allura “ Keith is alright, there is nothing wrong at the moment, we will continue to monitor any new developments” she smiled at Shiro.

It was at that moment that Keith opened his eyes and slowly sat up on the bed with the help of Coran.

“There you go, nice and easy, no need to rush" Coran had his hand on Keith back offering support. “Very well now, tell me everything you are feeling”

Keith knew how the story continued.

He was looking intently at his hands, they were holding the blanket that was covering him.

“ I” he stopped immediately since loud gasp could be heard on the room. Keith head snapped up and looked at the faces of his teammates.

“Please continue” encourage Coran.

Keith put on hand on his throat, he knew his voice was different, higher, but still a little raspy, it was after all, what made him notice his change on the first place. He really wanted to run to his room, hide in is bed, lock the door and never leave…but NO he was NOT a coward. He saw Shiro about to open his mouth, with the same expression he had on the Garrison when he wanted to defend Keith. 

No, though Keith, I’m no a kid and these people do not deserve to be treated.. like they are a strangers… they are my fam… before he could finish that sentence in his mind, he looked at Coran with a determined frown.

“Everything hurts” he got a blush and continued “Specially my chest area and… and… well you know… um… between my …my ….there” he finished in almost a whisper. 

“ Well my sweet girl" said Coran making everyone on the room flinch “ It make sense that you are feeling soreness in your body, it just went through a wonderful…”

“Wonderful?!” interrupted Keith.

“Oh Yes! wonderful transformation, to be able to experience the Spruncles, beautiful specie if you ask me, way of life is a blessing”

“Sprooncle? What the hell is a Sprooncle? 

Coran squeezed the end of his mustache with his fingers.

“Well first of all is pronounced Spru…”

“I don't think" Said Shiro “ Keith needs that information right now" he looked around “ I do believe it would be for the best to give some room to Keith so he can rest…”

“ I don't need rest, nor do I need space or to be treated any different” said Keith while slowly standing up from the bed “ This is basically the same thing we all went thru when my Galra heritage was known, we just have to get use to… at least until we find a way to undo it…” he completely missed the way Pidge flinched, because he was looking at Hunk and Lance and they were looking intently to the wall, Keith also looked there, curiosity gaining the best of him, he wanted to know what was so interesting, when he felt something on his hand.

“ Put this on” said Pidge “ Before you give them a nose bleed" she was giving him some pant. 

“What?” he asked confused “Why? They have seen me on underwear before"

Pidge looked at him intently, then she grinned “ Boys are weird like that"

Boys are weird like that? Keith thought, “But I am boy” he blurted out. Pidge just looked at him and waved her hand dismissively “Details, details" Pidge murmured.  
Keith was even more confused when he began to lift his leg so he could get his pants on and notice how immediately the others men in the room turned around. 

He finished dressing and begun walking to the kitchen, maybe some green goo would make him fell better…

He highly doubt it.

Keith didn't need to look back to know he was been followed by all, he really tried to walked as normally as possible.

“ I’ll make some Tea” said Allura “ You go to the common room"

So there's were they all went, Keith sat slowly on one of the couches and even though he tried to be inconspicuous about how sore he was feeling, he couldn't help to notice how Lance flinch and left the room, only to come back a few minutes later with a blanket, at the same time Allura brought him Tea.  
And now he was sitting looking at the cup trying to figure out how the hell did he end up in this mess. 

“ Umm, your Lion is in the Castle” said Lance awkwardly “ She came back by herself ”

“ I know” said Keith curtly “ I can feel her" 

Lance looked taken back by Keith tone.

“ Well" said Lance annoyed “ I just didn't want you to  
worry”

“ I’m not"

“ Ok..well ..um you are welcome”

“For what?”

“ I let you know…informed you...I don't know! just be chill and say thank you!

“ For what? You didn't DO anything?”

“ Really? I was just trying to be nice and help you, but you are moodier than normal… Is your period or what?”

Keith stood up quickly completely forgetting his body soreness “ Excuse me?” 

Lance was also standing up with is hands on his hips, he knew he crossed a line there, his mouth running all by it self, but as hell he was backing down.

Keith begun walking menacingly, but before he could get close to Lance, Shiro got in the middle extending both hand in order to separate them before they could make contact.

“Please guys, we are not in our best right now, we should really…”

And then Shiro stopped talking and was completely frozen. Loud gasps could be hear around the room.

“Shiro? What's wrong” asked Keith, but there was no answer from him “Lance?” He tried “What's wrong?” but Lance was also frozen on place, he was looking intently into Keith chest… where Shiro’s hand was on one of his breast.

Like if he was burn, Shiro pried his hand and looked extremely uncomfortable.

“Keith! I’m so sorry!” Shiro’s face was completely red “ I didn't notice, it was not my intention…”

“ Why are you apologizing for?” Keith interrupted Shiro's nervous babbling “ It is not the first time you touch my chest, actually every single time we spar you do it" Keith was annoyed by all this weird behaviors, he was still Keith dam it!

“Breast" said Pidge “ Boobs and he is not supposed to touch them… He can do it only if you want him to” continue Pidge while looking intently at a screen were she was tapping “ But seen as you two are like brothers that’s just gross” she looked at Keith breast “You are going to need a bra" Pidge turned around and looked at Allura, who was looking at Keith breast too “ Do you think you have something it could fit him"

Allura walked closer to Keith and put her hand on the same breast Shiro touch earlier. 

“He seems close to my size" Allura said “Come Keith, I have plenty of bras on my room, I’m pretty sure we will find a perfect fit for you" she held Keith hand and begun to walk.

Keith planted both feet on the ground “ I don't need a bra” he looked at Pidge “ And how come Allura can touch my chest and no one freaks out?”

Pidge looked annoyed “The breast touchy thing between best friend, is a girl thing, beside Allura and I already saw you almost naked …you'll get it with time…"

“What?! What do you mean?” Keith voice went up a pitch.

Allura looked kindly at Keith “ Who do you think change you out of your Paladin armor?... We honestly didn't see more that was exposed while changing you… don’t worry as Pidge said, you will learn it with time"

“ I don't have to learn anything, I will not be a wom… like this for long “ Keith interrupted.

“As for the bra" Pidge continue “ Jump"

“What?” asked Keith.

“Jump, but a real Jump not some lazy shit” repeated Pidge.

“Language” said Shiro

And Keith jump and as soon as his feet touched the ground, he felt paint on both side of her breast. He quickly put his hand around them and try to soothe them.

“What the fuck" Keith whispered.

“ And that's why you need a bra” Pidge said smugly “ It will hold them" she said mater of fact.

“Ok" Hunk talked “ Ok… this have been like super educational and all, but I really think, that maybe you should talk girl stuff… is not that we don't, you know support… you guys… girls… is that is really freaking us out" he finished nervously.

Hunk looked pleading at Lance for support.

“ I’m not” Lance responded “I have a big family, a big CUBAN family…I'm immune” he said proudly. He looked at Keith “ Sorry for my comment, it was completely out of place" he keep looking at Keith expectantly “Well, no problem Lance would be…Keith? What's wrong buddy?”  
Lance walked closer to Keith and place one hand on his shoulder.

“ Keith you are looking pale” Shiro was next to Keith, he moved what it seemed light speed, it honestly looked like the Black lion instant transportation “What is it, Keith you have to talk to us"  
Keith had big eyes and was looking pale, he opened his mouth several time until…

“ I have to pee”

Hunk covered his mouth to stop the gasp that escaped.

After a lot of “Come on” from Pidge, “ You will get use to” from Allura and “What do you mean I have to sit down”, “My hand needs to go WHERE?”, “ Are you sure this is how you clean yourself up?”, “Don’t you dare to come in Pidge or I swear to whatever mighty Being is out there, I will push you out of the air lock “, that horror movie ended.

As a slightly traumatized Keith leaved the bathroom, a really annoyed Pidge and a amused Allura were waiting for him.

“ I am NEVER doing that again” 

“Well Keith” Said Pidge while pushing her glasses up her nose “ Chances are…”

“ I don’t want to hear it" Keith covered his ears.

“Now Keith” said Allura while gently holding Keith hand and lowering them down “ I will suggest a bath on my quarters so I can explain some women hygiene and procedures we have to do"

Keith looked so lost, he was feeling… he didn't know how he was feeling… he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

I need information, he thought. If I’m going to be a functional part of the team I need to get my shit together. 

Keith opened his eyes and with a determined look on them he said:

“ Ok, tell me everything I need to know"

Turns out everything is a lot.

First it was shaving, “ You don't really have to if you don't want to” Said Pidge “ But there is nothing better than to feel smooth” she was lazily sitting on a bathroom stool, she was wearing only a tower around her and another on her hair. Allura was wearing a bathrobe while holding a glass of what looked extremely close to Pink wine, she was sitting on a bunch of pillows “Water proof pillows” explained Pidge “ I have a special cream” Allura said while taking a sip from the glass “That you put on your body and no hair will grow in at least 3 to 4 Phoebs” she took another small sip of her glass “ I could lend it to you if you want"

Keith was currently floating on a bubble bath, that according to him came from heaven it self.

“ Why would I want to do that” he said lazily “ I will go back to my on self in less than a movement… I hope" 

Pidge was looking intensely at Keith “We don't know that, we need to go back to the Temple and see how … what created the change it could take Phoebs…”

Keith sat up and looked at Pidge, he notice how distressed she was looking, gone was her lazy posture from before, her shoulder where hunched and her hand were holding the tower tightly.

“ Ok" said Keith, Pidge look up at him “ Keith winked at her and said to Allura “ Bring the magic cream and lets pray my skin doesn't fall"  
Allura laughed “ I'll be right back" she stood up and went to a closet.

“Pidge" said Keith warmly “ Is not your fault, not your responsibility to fix this, if someone is to blame is me and my hot head" 

Pidge looked close to tears “My instrument were going crazy, but I should have …”

“What? “ asked Keith “Known that the temple was a… swapping gender machine?” Pidge laughed softly while cleaning one eye with the back of her hand “Yes of course, because we found one of those every other planet"

Allura came back with the cream and sat next to Pidge.

“This is no one else fault but my own and if we can fix it… awesome and if we can't …well... bad shit, we continue moving forward and fighting the good fight until Zarkon get defeated, because.. it doesn't matter what the hell you have between your legs, what matters is how you live your life, what decision you make, how good or bad person you are! gender does not define who you are, is what you DO what makes all the difference. So…” he clapped making both girls jump  
“No more drama and give me that cream so I can feel smooth or whatever”, he would do whatever he had to do to take away the guilty look on Pidge eyes.

Turns out the cream was another thing sent from  
heaven, Keith was really grateful his skin didn't fell off.

“ Wow!” he said while running a hand over his legs “ This is so weird” he also touched his armpits “ Everything is smooth” Allura had also insisted on getting cream on some private places “ It will help you later on, believe me". When he was finally done he was feeling more smooth and soft as he has ever felt in his life, and even though he was having a existential crisis at the moment the smile on Pidge face and how relax  
she looked made it all worth it. 

“ Now that shaving is done" Allura begun speaking while soaking on the bathtub.

“ Wait” said Keith alarmed “ There is more?” he was also on the bathtub (the bathtub was huge!) embarrassment long time forgotten, actually he think he forgot all about it the moment Allura got completed naked, got him naked and push him into the bathtub direction.

“ Oh my sweet innocent child" said Pidge smugly, she was resting her arms on the edge “ There is make up, high heels, dresses, boyfriends, BFF, frenemies, period, prenatal, pregnancy… and so many wonders of been a woman"

Keith was looking paler and paler.

“ But no need to worry” Allura said while splashing water on Pidge face

“Hey!”

“I think the only one that could be imminent is the period" 

Keith looked even paler.

Pidge looked at Keith and went completely biology mode, explaining the scan results, the formation of a complete female reproductive system and the implication of having one, from period “Oh fuck! Really? And you don't bleed to death?” to pregnancy 

“Oh hell no that is not happening to me”. To hormones, moodiness and sweet cravings.

At the end of the bath he had a pretty good idea of everything his new body entailed. Keith was feeling so much better, much in control, special he was glad Pidge didn't look weight down by worries, everything he said to her was true, he would do what he did best

He would thrive in the desert.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please welcome...The myths... the sexy half Galra...the one and only.... Prince Lotor!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note some more feminine talk and situations.
> 
> ***I edited some part to better explain that Keith have the capability to have children and that is not pregnant at the moment, I'm sorry for the confusion***
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!!!!!!

He was not supposed to feel this way… Honestly! He was not 15 Dam it!

“Do you need a tissue?” whispered Shiro close to Keith ears.

“What in the world made you think...” Keith responded  
outraged “ I’m fine… everything is fine"

“ Why do I feel like there are flames around you when you say that?”

Keith looked at Shiro with an annoyed face, Shiro looked back with an amused grin. 

Keith crossed his arms around his chest and looked up  
with closed eyes.

“Dam it", he murmured.

The morning began like any other normal morning in a floating Castle… on the middle of the universe…  
After A LOT of tech work from Pidge and Hunk, the Paladins were finally able to contact Kolivan. 

Keith took charge and explained all the situation with the distress call using the Blade code and frequency.

Kolivan nodded “It was recently brought to our attention that our code was compromised, the frequency it is an unpleasant and worrisome surprise”, 

Thace could be seen on the back ground working furiously on a screen.

Kolivan looked intently at Keith.

Keith looked back at Kolivan.

Kolivan raised and eyebrow “ Is there anything else to report?” he said impassive.

“No, Sir" answer Keith while crossing his arms over his chest…making his breast look even more prominent.

“What the bleapdaptis!”

“Thace!” surprised exclamations were heard around the Blade commanding room, even Kolivan looked disturbed.

“Kit" said Kolivan while looking intently at Keith breast, then at his eyes “Last time I saw you, you were Male… unless you have been lying to us and your are half Spruncle…”

“Beautiful specie if you ask me!” Coran scream from the far end of the room. 

“Oh God, here we go again” Pidge bored voice could be heard from the other side.

“You shouldn't have the capacity of gender mutation” Kolivan finished without missing a beat.

“I’m have not lied about my… it was not an option.. it just happen… I didn't choose… look Kolivan with all do respect .. is non…”

“Kit!” Kolivan commanding voice resounded on both rooms making everyone stand straighter. 

“Report"

And Keith did, he didn't left any details unsaid, in a way it felt good, to tell the story of the last… what.. 24 hours? It make it more real… even if he was repeating part of the previous conversation.

“The temple" Kolivan said with a distant look “ I have heard stories of places with those capabilities ,but I am no expert on the matter” Kolivan looked at Allura “ With all respect Princess, you should contact him” Allura's frowned “ he knows more of ancient cultures that any member of the Blades”

“I can figure it out" Pidge stood in front of the screen “ I’m using all data my Lion recollected during the time she was on the planet” she looked around “ We will also go to the planet and take a closer look to the ruins, there must be something left that we can use” she crossed her arms “ I don't think we need to bring anyone else in"

Kolivan looked intently to all the inhabitant of the Castle“ I don't think you understand the situation”

“ What do you mean” asked Shiro.

For the first time in their lives, they saw Kolivan with a expression of distress.

“Galra” he begun while looking intently to everyone “ Are obsessed with power, all type of power… from, as you all may have notice, military to magic and economic, but the biggest obsession is blood"

“Figures" snorted Hunk

“ No yellow Paladin, don't get confused, I’m not talking about bloodshed, I’m talking about descendants… heirs... blood…Galra are obsess with mating a strong partner, one that will produce strong heirs and continue a powerful legacy , entire blood lines have been destroyed on the pursued of the perfect mate” Kolivan crossed his arm over his chest, then pointed at Keith with one hand “Not only is Keith half Galra, he is also the Red Paladin and have the ability to pilot the Black Lion when necessary, he is also strong and smart enough to be part of the Blade of Marmora, he is extremely resourceful and capable, to make it worse his change made him even more breathtaking … and now at this moment he is able to carry youngs“  
"He what?" Asked Hunk. "If the change is complete..." explained Kolivan. " It is" whisper Pidge " He is fully capable of getting pregnant on the future" The temperature on the Castle drop several degrees.  
“ If any member of the Galra empire hear of this news, they will hunt him, the will not stop for anything in order to have him…he is everything a Galra looks on a mate”

“But he is only half… Galra doesn't like half” Hunk stress was palpable.

“Yes is true, Galra do not like half breed, but for him...they will do an exception, believe me when I say this"

Keith was pale, Kolivan words were like knife that were piercing his skin.

“ Is imperative, and pay extras attention to my words, that Keith change is keep a secret, It can not be known by anybody else than strictly necessary. Ignorance by the Empire is the best way to protect him" Kolivan looked intently at Pidge “ Green Paladin, do you think you can find a resolution with the required promptness, because if there is a way for him to go back then all this issues will belong to the past… but if is not, if he can not be change… we will have to take other measures”

Pidge looked taken aback, the weight of the situation hitting her fully “ But… but what if there I no solution, no way to fix it… I…I"

Keith got in front of Pidge shielding her from view “ I can take care of my self” he glared at Kolivan “ I have made my peace with the situation” while looking intently at Kolivan he spoke to Allura “Princess, please contact him, I will not put this weight on Pidge shoulders"

“Are you sure is a good idea?” asked Lance “ He is Galra after all"

“He is only half” responded Allura “ Are his instincts not as strong as a full one?

Kolivan took a long breath “Prince Lotor” he begun “ Is different than a full Galra, don’t get me wrong, he loves power and to conquer, but his was not raised with the intention of continuing the bloodline. Zarkon may have wanted a heir, as you may say, once upon a time, but after the corruption, he begun to seek eternal life, making having one an… incommodity”

“Do you trust him?” Shiro ask while holding Keith shoulder with his Galra hand.

“ After Zarkon almost succeed on killing all of his Generals… he has proven several time his alliance with the Blades”

“ I will take your world for it" said Keith

“ Very well Keith” a fleeting smirk showed on Kolivan face “ I knew you would take the right decision “ Keep me informed, I will provide the new distress code and frequency as soon as available” Kolivan looked warmly at Keith “ Take care Kit”

“Always” Keith responded.

“ Hey! Kit... Lotor is strong, smart, extremely resourceful and capable… everything a Galra looks on a mate.. be careful”

After a lot of more tech work from Hunk and Pidge

“ I do believe the interference in all communication is cause by a atmospheric magnetic rebound between the temple planet, yes Hunk that is how we are calling it, and one off the biggest moon it have, it must contain a heavy Iron concentration or any similar material… the reflection of the magnetic must cause attraction big enough to distort all signals… well we just have to be the apple in the middle, amIright!”

“Hahaha, good one Pigde” laughed Hunk “ The apple in the middle, you are so clever”

" Why do I even try" exclaimed over dramatically Lance.

They were able to contact Prince Lotor.  
\------------------------------  
The last of the drones was destroyed on the training mat floor, Keith was breathing heavily. His eyebrows were frowned on concentration trying to determine how much his body changes have influenced on his fighting technique. The result have been good, extremely good actually, even though his center was not the same as when he had a male body, it took him les than 10 minutes to readjust himself, he was as strong and agile as before, his Bayard didn't felt different . He smiled, he could live like this, there was no difference between been a male or a woman… well with the exception of that soreness and little bloating he was feeling on his lower stomach…

\--------------  
The ruins of the temple lay in front of them, there wasn't really nothing to recollect… most of it was completely lost… dust…

Keith blood run cold, it was true he had made peace with the situation… but he honestly believed that something, anything! Could have been done …he thought he had a choice… he thought.. it didn't matter now because, now seeing the remains… he felt as crumbled as the temple.

“I’m going back” he whispered.

No one tried to stop him.

\--------------------------

He didn't feel like himself…is body felt like it belong to someone else… there was something wrong … inside. His boobs were tender, his lower stomach was bloated and it was hurting more than before and to make things worse he had a headache.  
“  
What the…” Keith didn't want to think, he didn't want to feel… he was so tired of all this drama, he was tired of always have to struggle, have to push forward… why did he had to push… why thing didn't come easy? Why had his life been so hard? Why was everything a test… why did his mom leave him, why did his dad die… why was school so horrible and the academy? Why…

“Keith? Can I come in?” Shiro's voice could be hear from the other side of the door.  
Keith didn't answer, he just didn't what to do anything, he was laying on his bed, cocooned with his sheet up to his head... and wanted to be like that for ever.

He felt a weight next to him and just like that everything got released. He jumped into Shiro's waiting arms and cried… for the first time in years, he cried for everything and everyone. 

After sometime, he felt a little bit more like himself..

“I don’t know what happen” Keith voice was hoarse from crying so much.

“It's fine" Shiro said warmly while stroking Keith hair “ It was bound to happen, I was finding it strange how good you were taking all this actually … you have always been very pragmatic…since you were a child” they both released a small laugh “ But now it honestly was kind of disturbing”

Keith sight.

“ It could be my Galra side" Keith said absentmindedly.

“Or just your personality, it doesn't really matter… your are you"

Keith could fell is eyes watering again. He stood up from the bed angrily. 

“What the quiznack is wrong with me!”

“You are going through a a traumatic process…”

"No Shiro that’s no it! I don't feel in control of my body!  
My head hurt like a bich! I’m angry at nothing! And my lower stomach is starting to hurt horribly"

Comprehension hit Shiro like a brick.

 

"Maybe you should talk to Allura, she will…”

Keith stopped paying attention, he felt something flow down in between is legs.

“What?” with one hand he pull the waist of his loose pant forward and with the other he touched himself… his hand came out red…his brain couldn't comprehend what was happening… until it did. 

Keith scream was so loud every member of the castle heard him.

\-----------

The Red Lion was flying with a fury and intensity to be reckon with. Actually the other Paladins were on the perimeter of the fight, they honestly didn't want to get to close… not because they were afraid for their lives… no at all… just because, they didn't want to get destroyed by a feral mechanical Lion.

“Keith, I’m sorry, I swear I don't want to bother you… or anything” said Hunk while moving his Lion as far away from Keith “But you are shooting into space, you destroyed the last Galra fighter about 15 Dobosh ago"

Everyone hear Keith grinding His teeth.

“And your point is?” 

“ Paladins” Allura’s voice stop the possible space carnage “ Prince Lotor just exit the worm hole, please escort him to the planet”

“ I’m not going” Keith turned around his Lion and began flying toward the Castle. 

“ Thanks God" 

“Pidge" Shiro's extremely tired voice could be hear, the didn't have the visuals workings yet, the distortion cause by the planet were so strong even the Lions were affected by them.

The rest of the Lion meet Prince Lotor and took him to the temple's ruins. 

Keith arrived to the Castle and went to his room to be miserable and with out even trying he felt asleep…

Don’t jump…A energy blast almost hit him…Don't jump… he jumped instinctively.. jump down… light everywhere… jump down… heat in the sole of his foots…jump down…PAIN  
Keith open his eyes, he didn't sit up , he didn't scream he was just awake… with his heart racing and body sweating. He closed his eyes again “Patience...yield…focus" even though he was not in a fight those word always grounded him.

\-----------

Prince Lotor was excited like a Galra soldier with a new gun.

He had the amazing possibility to study fascinating ruins and not only that but a living sample.  
The ruins were, well ruined but he could still see some clues as to what their purpose was, he had travel the universe investigating and looking for places like this one.. he wished he could have been present when the change occurred.

After leaving the Temple planet, like the Green Paladin call it. He arrived at the Castle.

“ Good to have you here Prince Lotor" Coran welcoming voice greeter him as soon as he entered the control room.

“ The pleasure is al mine" Lotor looked  
around the room “ Where is he?”

“ Keith” said an annoyed Lance, “ Is resting”

“ Not he is not" said Keith while walking directly to Lance and squeezing his shoulder “ Thanks" he whispered.

“No problem buddy" 

Lotor had never seen a most beautiful creature in his live, he had meet the Red Paladin before, and yes he was good looking, but now…now, breathtaking did not describe it… he was wearing some tight fitting pants, showing his strong legs and really well formed behind, even though he was wearing a black lose garment to cover his upper body, he could see the tightness of his core and rounded breast, his neck was long …thin, elegant… perfect to run a tongue….

Lotor felt a crushing pressure on his upper arm that took him out of the trance like state.

“ Is everything alright?” 

Lotor looked to his arm, where the pressure was and follow the hand that was holding him and the Paladin it belong to... only to find a really pissed Shiro.

“Beg your pardon?” Lotor was confused, he has no idea what had just happen. He looked around finding different expression on everyone faces, he was about to ask again but found himself lost into beautiful purples eyes…

Keith left the room.

He was not supposed to feel this way… Honestly! He was not 15 Dam it!


End file.
